


Ripley - Fusion Oneshot

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bill gets uncomfortable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: Dipper and his friend Markus are begged to fuse by Steven and the resulting gem has a 'fun' plan for messing with Billy~





	

Markus looked up to Dipper from behind a long tuft of hair so black it glinted purple in the right lighting, a gleeful determination in his violet eye. Dipper let out a sigh as the music began to play from Stevens’s phone – a piano cover of Leave out All the Rest by Linkin Park, one of Markus’ favorite songs. Steven had wanted and begged for them to fuse for him to see. Markus had been all for from the get go, always happy and looking for reasons to fuse with anyone – Dipper and Bill especially. Dipper had been a bit more hesitant however. Garnet was always explaining to them that fusion was much more than something to do when bored or for fun. Fusion was supposed to mean something and Dipper tried to uphold that.

And he would have, if he hadn’t have had to hear both Steven and Markus begging him for the past three hours nonstop. Finally he caved and agreed, secretly wanting to fuse with Markus again anyways just for the feeling of it. It had always been a rush for him, always been exhilarating to experience fusion. The two excitable gems squeed in excitement and Steven ran off to go grab Mabel, Bill, and Amethyst so they could witness the fusion as well.

“You ready Dippy?”

He nodded to the ravenette quickly and got into position, his other following his motions to a point. He started out with his foot out to the side at an angle, pointed out towards where the others were sitting on the stone floor of the temple. His bare arms came up above his head and his blue eyes followed as his hands moved out as if reaching up for something. Markus laughed as he twirled away from him, only going so far before he jumped into the air and landed on his palm, smiling brighter than any star Dipper had ever seen.

They looked to each other before Dipper ran towards him and Markus hopped up into the air once more, this time landing in the other’s arms –one knee pointed to Dippers chest at a ninety degree angle. Dipper threw him out and pulled him back in. Markus laughed at this and his gem began to glow a bright purple from the crescent moon on his forehead and Dippers Big Dipper shaped gem began to glow blue as well. A large flash of light came over the room as the two morphed into one another after Markus wrapped his arms around Dippers neck.

The four three gems watching looked up in awe at the new fusion standing before them. His skin was like porcelain, peach undertones around his nose, ears and over his freckles. Dark chestnut hair fell over one of his black and blue eyes and fell down his back in long, wavy locks to the middle of his back. His features were youthful and cherubic looking with his slender face, lush black painted lips, stubby nose, and pointed ears. Instead of a combination of both Dipper and Markus’ gems on his forehead it seemed the gems had morphed into two separate earrings instead.

Glowing blue-violet tattoos riddled his body that wasn’t hidden by a shredded white crop top that depicted a crescent moon behind a shaded pine-tree and a pair of form-fitted black pants. He breathed in deeply before opening his eyes and looking over to Mabel, Amethyst, Steven and Bill. After locking eyes with the yellow tinted gem, he smiled in an almost dangerous way. He rolled his neck – a euphoric expression twisting his innocent looking features – and then sauntered over to Bill where he bent over, face close to his and dangerous smile still plastered on his face. Bill face exploded into a yellow blush then as he tried to lean away. He liked both Dipper (Pine-tree) and Markus (Moon-child), but he had never met their combined gem before and therefore had no idea how to react.

“Hey Billy~. Ya’ like what ya’ see?” the new gem asked in a sultry voice like silk that had all three shuddering in pleasure. “The names Ripley by the by, and it’s nice to finally meet you as myself you see.”

Ripley then sat on one of his hips – legs bent behind him and leaning on one arm – face even closer to Bills as he leaned even closer towards the cats’ eye’s face. Bill leaned back once again and ended up falling over himself with a loud thud onto the wood behind him.

“Pine-tree, Moon-child. Unfuse. NOW!”


End file.
